


A Cry In the Dark

by Nezchan



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Fear, Flash Fic, Sleep terror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 08:31:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10715880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nezchan/pseuds/Nezchan
Summary: Rin has a bad night but in the end, Maki finds comfort in that.





	A Cry In the Dark

Night terrors, Hanayo called them. The name didn’t prepare her for Rin sitting bolt upright and screaming into the night.

Maki, too, shot up, instantly awake and near panic. She couldn’t afford that, though; Rin needed her.

“Rin. Rin honey, it’s okay,” she said uselessly. She didn’t respond to Maki at all. Hanayo warned her of that too. She couldn’t be reached, and would forget in the morning. So she held the girl tight and rode out her shaking and crying.

She wanted to do more, anything, to soothe her, to bring back the bold, fearless Rin she knew. It hurt to see her like this, but the trauma was thankfully brief. Soon the tremors stopped and Maki was able to gently lay her down again, the episode over. The only sound remaining was her slow, even breathing.

Stroking Rin’s hair, Maki wondered at the courage it took to invite her to stay, even after being together so long, knowing she might see this? Until now, only her parents and Hanayo knew. It was a clear gesture of trust, something Maki still struggled with.

She pressed a light kiss to Rin’s hair before laying down to join her in sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been focusing on shorter fiction, mostly in the <200 word range, in order to learn more efficient storytelling. This was written on the spur of the moment with that thought in mind.


End file.
